There are numerous devices for delivering medicament on the market and also patented where the medicament is arranged in a container, such as a syringe, cartridge and the like, and wherein the medicament is exposed to pressure when it is to be delivered. A very common design is a generally tubular compartment having a stopper in one end of the compartment and a delivery member attached to the opposite end of the compartment, such as, e.g., a needle, a nozzle or the like member capable of delivering medicament to a patient.
In order to deliver a quantity of medicament, the stopper is exposed to pressure, i.e. pushed into the compartment by a plunger rod, which could be done manually by a finger, which is the case for simple handheld syringes, or by pressure means such as springs, which is common in automatic or semi-automatic injectors. In this context, the so called pen-injectors are becoming quite common, where the injection is performed by manually pushing at a distal end of the device. With this type of injector there has also been a development regarding delivering different dose quantities with the same device, i.e. to be able to set a certain prescribed dose before delivery.
A number of such devices have been developed, such as the device disclosed in EP-A-1 601 395. Here the device is arranged with a dose setting drum that can be rotated in relation to a housing and a drive sleeve that, upon manual operation by a user, drives a plunger rod to deliver a set dose of medicament. In order to provide the function of setting a dose with the dose setting drum and delivering a dose with the drive sleeve, there has to be some sort of connection/disconnection mechanism between them. Thereby a clutch or uni-directional connection mechanism has been developed for providing the desired function. This solution entails a number of components that are to interact with each other as well as a number of threaded engagement and connection mechanisms that require careful design in order for the manually applied force by a user not to be too large, or the device otherwise will not function properly. There is also a question whether the solution according to EP-A-1 601 395 can provide the possibility of resetting a set dose in a simple and efficient manner.